The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Loropetalum, botanically known as Loropetalum chinense forma prostratum, commonly referred to as Chinese Witch Hazel, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Snowmound`.
The new Loropetalum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Seneca, S.C. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Loropetalum cultivars that are compact and prostrate and suitable as ground-cover plants, with good durable foliage and profuse flowering.
The new Loropetalum originated from a self pollination by the Inventor of an unnamed selection of Loropetalum chinense. This unnamed selection was chosen on the basis of its excellent cold hardiness to Zones 7A to 9B to Zone 6B (USDA Hardiness Map). The cultivar `Snowmound` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a compact and prostrate plant within the progeny of the stated self pollination in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. in 1988.
Plants of the new Loropetalum differ from plants of the parent, the unnamed selection of Loropetalum chinense, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Loropetalum are procumbent in shape when young becoming a globose mound of descending branches with age whereas plants of the parent selection are large shrubs to small trees about 5 meters in height and about 5 meters in diameter with a deliquescent limb growth. PA1 2. Plants of the new Loropetalum and the parent selection differ in leaf color. PA1 3. Leaves of plants if the new Loropetalum are shorter and narrower than leaves of plants of the parent selection. PA1 4. Leaves of plants of the new Loropetalum are revolute and rugulose whereas leaves of plants of the parent selection are smooth. PA1 5. Plants of the new Loropetalum have much shorter internodes than plants of the parent selection. PA1 1. Plants of the new Loropetalum are compact and procumbent growth habit when young developing a globose mound of descending branches with age. PA1 2. Plants of the new Loropetalum have a deep dark green leaf color. PA1 3. Plants of the new Loropetalum have a distinctive leaf shape and texture. PA1 4. Plants of the new Loropetalum have short internodes giving a full and dense foliage cover. PA1 5. Plants of the new Loropetalum have reddish stipules. PA1 6. Plants of the new Loropetalum have self-cleaning flowers. PA1 7. Plants of the new Loropetalum are adaptable to many varied environments with respect to soil types and light levels. PA1 8. Plants of the new Loropetalum are hardy to Zones 7A to 9B to Zone 6B (USDA Hardiness Map). PA1 1. Plants of the new Loropetalum are procumbent in shape when young becoming a globose mound of descending branches with age whereas plants of the cultivar `Snow Dance` are shrubby with ascending divaricate limb growth. PA1 2. Plants of the new Loropetalum and the cultivar `Snow Dance` differ in leaf color. PA1 3. Leaves of plants of the new Loropetalum are shorter and narrower than leaves of plants of `Snow Dance`. PA1 4. Leaf shape of plants of the new Loropetalum is ovate to obovate with oblique to subequal leaf base and rounded to slightly retuse apex whereas leaf shape of plants of the cultivar `Snow Dance` is oval to obovate with oblique to equilateral base and subacute apex. PA1 5. Leaves of plants of the new Loropetalum are revolute and rugulose whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar `Snow Dance` are mostly smooth. PA1 6. Plants of the new Loropetalum have much shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar `Snow Dance`. PA1 7. Internode stem color of plants of the new Loropetalum is brown whereas internode stem color of the cultivar `Snow Dance` is tan. PA1 8. Stipules of plants of the new Loropetalum are red in color whereas stipules of plants of the cultivar `Snow Dance` are green in color. PA1 1. Plants of the new Loropetalum are procumbent in shape when young becoming a globose mound of descending branches with age whereas plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form` are shrubby with divergent limb growth. PA1 2. Plants of the new Loropetalum and the cultivar `Hillier Form` differ in leaf color. PA1 3. Leaves of plants of the new Loropetalum are much shorter and narrower than leaves of plants of `Hillier Form`. PA1 4. Leaf shape of plants of the new Loropetalum is ovate to obovate with oblique to subequal lead base and rounded to slightly retuse apex whereas leaf shape of plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form` is oval to ovate with oblique to equilateral base and subacute to rounded apex. PA1 5. Leaves of plants of the new Loropetalum are more rugulose than leaves of plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form`. PA1 6. Plants of the new Loropetalum have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form`. PA1 7. Internode stem color of plants of the new Loropetalum is brown whereas the internode stem color of plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form` is tan. PA1 8. Stipules of plants of the new Loropetalum are red in color whereas stipules of plants of the cultivar `Hillier Form` are green in color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Loropetalum by semi-hardwood or hardwood stem cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C., has shown that the unique features of this new Loropetalum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.